The Repeal and other joyous things
by Ink-and-Bullets
Summary: Jensens inthe kitchen. On a satuarday. Before 9am. Singing and makinf pancakes. What has got our hacker in such a good mood?


The Repeal

Jensen is in the kitchen. The thought takes a moment to go through Clay's head. And makes no sense. Not that it's unusual for Jensen to be in the kitchen, it's just that it's 9am on a Saturday morning and they were all out last night. And, he notices, Jensen is singing. He hasn't heard that in a while. Ever since the hacker and Cougar got together – yes, even Clay knew about this one - Jensen has been…different. Clay knows it's partly because he's nervous, DADT could come down on them at any moment, so why the suddenly rise of spirits?

He resolves to find out and climbs out of bed.

In the kitchen, Jensen is standing at the stove, wearing a t-shirt with Mario on it and a pair of sweat pants, his hair all messy, cooking pancakes. Cougar's leaning against the bench, already dressed in jeans and a long-sleeved top. He's smiling at Jensen, and it seems as if a weight has been lifted from him.

Pooch stumbles in, wearing PJ pants and a singlet. He ran a hand over his eyes and looked around, before sighing and dropping into a seat at the table. He is followed by Jolene, who is wearing a dressing gown over her nightdress, and has little Michael in her arms. She places the toddler in his highchair and goes to make coffee.

Roque grumbles in, glaring at Jensen. He swears at him and makes his usual threats about what will happen if he doesn't stop singing. Jensen laughs and launches into a new verse. Beth comes down the stairs, wearing PJ's with pirate flags on them and pink bunny slippers. She regards Roque and admonishes him in her stern 12-year-old way. Her mother follows a few minutes later.

Aisha is last into the kitchen, arriving just as Jensen places a precariously stacked plate in the middle of the table. Everyone reaches for pancakes, maple syrup and coffee. After a few minutes of eating, Clay turns to Jensen.

"I'm sure we all appreciate the pancakes, but could you perhaps tell us why you woke the entire house up at such an ungodly hour?"

There are murmurs of assent from around the table.

Jensen grins. "Certainly." He stands and clears his throat. Everyone's gaze turns to him. "Ladies and gentlemen…I have called you here this morning to make two announcements that while they may not mean very much to you, they mean a lot for my partner and I."

Everyone was silent, unsure of what he was going to say.

"Firstly," Jensen said, "You may not be aware that our glorious Present, Mr. Obama, has finally legalized same-gender marriage."

There was silence around the table, then a few murmurs of 'that's great' and 'finally'. Roque grumbled,

"You woke us up for THAT?" He complained.

"Not entirely." Jensen smiled, "I have a more important announcement."

Everyone looked at everyone else, confused. What was more important? Although gay marriage was legalized, it wasn't as if Jensen ad Cougar could marry, although they had both talked about wanting to.

Jensen take's a deep breath, about to make his announcement, when Beth squeals, "Don't Ask, Don't Tell's been repealed!"

There is silence for a minute, then Pooch whispers, "Well, damn." Everyone starts talking at once. In the middle of it all, Jensen crosses the kitchen and catches Cougar up in his arms, kissing him full on the mouth, in front of everyone. While they've all known, it was quite another thing to see it for themselves. Applause breaks out.

Jensen turns around, and sweeps a comical bow to the room. He turns to Cougar, he sees his partner has a strange expression on his face.

"Jake," he says tenderly, "You have been a part of my life for a few years now, and I would like you to stay with me forever." He blushes faintly, smiling, "You know I'm not good with my words, so I will just ask you what I have been wanting to ask for a long time," Cougar goes down on one knee, presenting Jake with a simple ring, "Jake Jensen, will you marry me?"

Jensen is silent for a moment, looking utterly shocked, then he takes Cougar's hands and pulls him close, holding him tightly and murmuring 'yes' over and over again into the other man's hair. There is a moment of silence in the kitchen again, until they separate and Cougar slides the ring onto Jensen's finger.

It's hard to tell who's leading the applause.

Clay comes up and shakes both of their hands, Pooch embraces Jensen and claps Cougar on the back, and Jolene and Jodie kiss them both on the cheek. Aisha smiles across the room, caching their eyes and nodding her approval. Roque grudgingly congratulates them. Beth pops up from her seat and hugs her uncle, then says seriously to Cougar,

"If you hurt him, I'll hunt you down and kick your ass." She folds her arms.

"Bethany Jensen, what did you just say?" Jodie cries, scandalized.

Cougar smiles, "Believe me, Chiquita, I would never hurt your uncle Jake." He promises.

"You'd better not." Beth tries to say, but is caught up in an embrace by Cougar.

After it all dies down, they resume eating. Everyone compliments Jensen on his pancakes, including Aisha, and surprisingly, Roque. When Clay raises an eyebrow, the scarred man says simply, "what, can't I have an appreciation for good food?"

And for the second time that day, Jensen is rendered speechless.


End file.
